Remembrance
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Byakuya goes to Hisana's grave to remember her like every spring on the anniversary of her death.


Remembrance

**So I was at my previous school's talent show because my friends invited me and this popped into my head while I was watching it. I don't own Bleach.**

When Byakuya woke that morning and rose his torso out of the futon with his hand supporting him, he knew what today was. All week he had been distracted by the idea that was clouding his thoughts and making everyone in the squads that had seen him worry. They shouldn't though. It was a personal matter to attend to.

Tossing the cover off, he got out of bed like usually but tossed on his shihakushô with the kenseikan being set into his groomed hair. Rolling the bedding up, instead of letting the servants do it, he set it to the corner like it was every day.

Stepping out into the spring morning, wishing that he was greeted by the smiling face of his passed lover, he found nothing but memories. Closing his eyes, he walked down the wooden boards to get something quick to eat. Then he'll set on his way to where he was destined to go.

His footsteps stopped when the older Kuchiki came to the room that his adopted sister but also sister-in-law was in. She reminded him so much of Hisana that it made his heart ache. At least he was able to fulfill her dying wish. Opening the door to stare at the sleeping woman, a small smile cracked the mask that he usually kept up.

Closing it, he continued to get something to eat. Once he got a hold of it, he started on his way to the grave yard where the headstones of his parents and lover were located at. It made him wish that he could find someway to help Hisana, so he could have her around longer. It sounded selfish but he really loved her for whom she was.

"It seems like it was yesterday that we met." Byakuya muttered to himself, wishing that the woman that he fell for would answer back. With nothing answering him back, his stride stopped and looked back at the building he was raised in. Shaking his head, feeling locks of his hair hit him on various points on his face, he sighed.

As he drew closer to the location, he made a sidetrack visit to the flower store that he usually visited when it came to visiting his passed on wife. Ordering the flowers that reminded him so much of the woman that made him fall to his knees in a breathless gasp when he caught sight of her, he waited.

"Here you go Kuchiki-san." The older woman said with a smile, taking the amount of money handed to her. Nodding to the man that was leaving, she had a feeling it was for a grave site.

Looking down at the branches that were trimmed off Sakura trees, he smiled a little. The season just told him it was time to visit Hisana and tell her that he missed her deeply. That was all he could do since there was nothing he could do to bring her back. If he did, then what would happen if she caught sight of Rukia?

_I don't have the right to be her older sister._

Those words swarmed in his mind, reminding of that day so much that he could almost remember the scent that was in the incenses. Closing his eyes and biting the inside of his cheek, he continued on. It was the same every year. Those words would return and try to make him turn back from visiting her.

Once he was at the gates, he stopped and looked. Grabbing a pail and dipper, he filled it with water to clean the headstone that marked where his lover was resting at. Making his way to the place, he took some of the branches off and set them on his parent's graves after cleaning them. "Oka-san. Oto-san. I should visit more often but being a captain in the Gotei is busying. I'll try to set time aside to visit you in the future."

Bowing and praying to them, he walked to the location where his passed on wife was at. Bowing deeply and putting his hands together afterwards, he looked at the kanji that read her name. "Hisana."

Getting up, he washed the marker and bowed once more. "I hope you've been doing fine lately. I might not show it but I miss you dearly. When I look at Rukia, she reminds me so much of you that it hurts to even look at her at times. I sound like I'm wishing for you to be alive but in a way I am. I loved you deeply Hisana-san. I'm sure deep down you loved me also but didn't notice it."

Looking at the clear sky, he took a breath with his grey eyes closing. "Rukia I thought you were in bed. How much did you hear?"

"The end of it." The younger Kuchiki stated and walked out from behind one of the markers. Standing beside her brother, who was also her in-law, she stared at the marker that was for her sister. She couldn't remember anything of her but the picture that Byakuya showed her was the only proof of her blood.

Bowing, she prayed to her sister who didn't see it fit to be her sister.

Watching Rukia bow deeply to the woman that he was married to, he smiled without her knowing it. "Rukia."

"Yes nii-san?"

"You remind me so much of her." Byakuya stated and looked down at her. A few moments passed before he tore his gaze from her and onto the marker. "I'll try to visit more often Hisana."

Rukia smiled a little since it was rare to see the older Kuchiki so thoughtful or caring about something else. She knew that he cared for her like a sister since they first met but it was rare for him to show emotion that he was showing in front of her. Stepping back and bowing one last time, she started back to the Kuchiki house for something to eat.

Byakuya followed after her, after laying the Sakura blossoms on Hisana's site. Looking back at the marker that was growing smaller with each step, he muttered, "I love you."

**Well I accidently stumbled upon the ByakuyaxHisana history since I've never watched that part of Bleach. I feel pretty bad since I'm a fan of the anime and manga. So I read a little so I get how they both feel about each other and I hope I made you guys happy when you read this. I tried to keep him in character but it's so hard to do so. Please review.**


End file.
